We're Here!
by pandagame
Summary: Kehancuran rumah keluarga Jung di pagi hari! "EOMMA!" / "Chenle! CORET-CORET LAGI, EOMMA BUANG PS KAMU!" / "Ih, Jisung kok digendong?" / "HUWAA DONGHYUK HYUNG, JANGAN GANGGUIN AKU!" [NCT DREAM MEMBER, Jaedo]


We're here!

NCT Dream member + Jaedo (hehe)

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari chat di line dan foto editan. Enjoy~

.

.

"EOMMA! DONGHYUK HYUNG MENYEMBUNYIKAN SERAGAMKU!"

"EOMMA! CHENLE HYUNG CORET-CORET DINDING!"

"EOMMA! JISUNG MAU SUSU!"

"EOMMA! MARK HYUNG MASA BELOM MANDI! AKU MAU TELAT NIH!"

"EOMMA!"

"EOMMA!"

"EOMMA!"

Doyoung langsung berlari ke kamar Mark, membangunkan sang tertua dengan goncangan lembut. "Mark, bangun ya. Kamu bilang ada ulangan kan?" Mark bangun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ogah-ogahan dia masuk kamar mandi.

"EOMMA!"

Doyoung buru-buru masuk ke kamar Jaemin yang dari tadi meneriakkan namanya paling kencang. Dengan sabar dia memasukkan seragam yang baru saja dia setrika, Jaemin tersenyum sambil memakai seragamnya. "Gomawo eomma~" katanya sambil mencium pipi Doyoung, mencuri start appanya.

Oh ya, dimana sang appa? Lagi masak sambil mengumpat, dia merasa ada yang mendahuluinya mencium sang istri.

"Chenle! CORET-CORET LAGI, EOMMA BUANG PS KAMU!" teriak Doyoung –tau-tau ada di sampingnya- yang diiyain Chenle sambil cemberut. Dia baru saja mau masuk kamarnya –dan Mark- saat Doyoung melanjutkan. "Nanti eomma beliin kanvas sama cat ya,"

"SARANGHAEYO EOMMA!" teriak Chenle napsu. Doyoung tertawa kecil menanggapi sang troublemaker.

"EOMMA! KOK TASKU ILANG?"

Ini dia biang masalah, Donghyuk. Doyoung masuk ke kamar Donghyuk dan Renjun lalu mencari sekilas sampai menemukan tas berwarna hitam sedang. Dia memberikannya pada Donghyuk seraya berkata, "carinya pelan-pelan. Kamu juga bersihin kamar dong, Renjun mulu masa yang bersihin." Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melepari Renjun –yang anteng membaca buku- dengan bantal. "Donghyukkie!" pekik Doyoung kaget.

Donghyuk nyengir lalu keluar kamar dengan cepat. Doyoung mengelus dada, untuk Chenle sama Donghyuk gak satu kamar. Renjun menatap Doyoung lambat-lambat, agak kesian sama eommanya yang mulai acak-acakan. "Eomma buatin susu Jisung aja, biar aku yang bangunin Jeno. Lagian Jeno pasti udah bangun kok," kata Renjun kalem. Cuma dia, Jeno dan Mark aja yang waras, kalau eommanya kewalahan, dia selaku anak tertua kedua akan membantu sang eomma.

"Gomawo Renjun-ie," kata Doyoung sambil mencium gemas pipi gembil Renjun. Renjun nyengir, pasti appanya bakal ngamuk-ngamuk kalau tahu Doyoung nyium dia dulu.

Doyoung langsung ke kamar si bungsu, dia tuntun anak berumur 5 tahun itu keluar kamar. Sekalian makan nanti. Jisung yang merengek mau digendong akhirnya meluluhkan hati Doyoung. Jadilah Jisung bermanja-manja pada sang eomma sampai ruang makan.

"Ih, Jisung kok digendong?" tanya Jaemin iri yang dibalas Jisung dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Dia kan magnae, boleh dong manja ke Doyoung. "Jisung duduk dulu ya, eomma mau buatin susu dulu," kata Doyoung lembut. Jisung yang mau protes diem aja, selain karena pelototan seluruh hyungnya- sang appa, dia kesia sama Doyoung yang gendong dia dari tadi. Rumah mereka kan gede, lumayan dari lantai 2 ke ruang makan yang agak menjorok ke dalam.

Jaehyun yang baru saja selesai memasak meletakkan makanan bagi para makhluk imut tapi nyebelin itu dengan rapi. Gak butuh waktu buat nunggu Mark, Renjun dan Jeno yang tahu-tahu udah di tempat masing-masing dengan tenang, mereka makan dengan lahap –kecuali Jisung yang kadang dikasih makanan sama Jeno hyungnya, dia lebih suka susu-.

Gak butuh waktu juga buat Jaehyun mulai manja-manjaan sama sang istri.

Jaehyun langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Doyoung dari belakang, yang membuahkan pekikan kaget Doyoung. Kalau anak-anak lagi gak makan, Jaehyun pasti udah diteriakkin 'kok appa manja-manja sama eomma?' Jaehyun menelusupkan kepalanya ke pundak Doyoung, kangen sama Doyoung yang udah dimonopoli anaknya dari tadi pagi. Doyoung agak menyenderkan badannya ke Jaehyun, dia kangen juga sama badan kekar sang suami. Buat susu yang Cuma 3 menit bisa ampe 5 menit, itu juga bakal lebih lama kalau Jisung gak teriak 'eomma~ susu Jisung mana?'

Doyoung buru-buru melepas tangan Jaehyun dari pinggangnya sambil menaruh susu di depan Jisung. Jaehyun menghela nafas, cepatlah anak-anak titisan iblis ini berangkat ke sekolah.

"Eomma, besok aku ada rapat sekolah," kata Jeno yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. Dia gak suka makan banyak pas pagi. "Eomma bisa datang kan?"

Doyoung mengangguk sambil duduk di samping Jaehyun, mereka juga mau makan. "Ne, kamu jangan khawatir. Besok eomma gak ada rekaman kok."

Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun adalah pengusaha Jung Corp yang sedang naik daun. Karena selain dia muda dan cerdas, ketampanannya menjadi legenda bagi mantan mahasiswa Kwanghee University. Doyoung sendiri adalah seorang penyiar sekaligus MC yang lagi nge-hits, dia awalnya mau debut jadi aktor tapi tawaran jadi MC malah banyak banget. Akhirnya dia banting setir deh.

"Appa! Sarapannya kurang garem nih," protes Mark si pecinta asin. Jaehyun iyain aja, entar kena darah tinggi baru tahu rasa. Chenle juga mulai mengambil lebih banyak ayam, sementara Renjun udah fokus sama bukunya. Heran itu anak, demen banget sama Fisika. Donghyuk sendiri mulai menganggu Jaemin.

"HUWAA DONGHYUK HYUNG, JANGAN GANGGUIN AKU!"

"RENJUN KAYAK KUTU BUKU NIH!"

"Diem Chenle, kalau enggak kubakar PSP kamu"

"..Ne, hyung~"

"JISUNG UDAH SELESAI!"

"Jisung jangan teriak!"

"Mianhae Mark hyung~"

Doyoung yang menyelesaikan makanannya langsung menepuk tangannya sekali. "Tau jem berapa sekarang?" tanyanya yang membuahkan tatapan horor dari anak-anaknya.

"HIYAA, TELAT TELAT TELAT!"

"JENO, KOK SANTAI BANGET? AYO KITA BERANGKAT!"

"RENJUN HYUNG, BUKUNYA SIMPEN DONG. KITA BURU-BURU TAU!"

"MARK HYUNG! AYO BURUAN!"

"CHEN LE! NANTI BISA MAKAN, UDAH AH!"

Jaehyun meminum kopinya tenang, dia sempat berteriak 'hati-hati di jalan!' sebelum menyelesaikan makanannya. Sementara Doyoung sempat mengantar semua anaknya –Jisung udah TK lho- sebelum mereka masuk ke mobil.

"Udah selesai?" tanya Jaehyun tenang melihat Doyoung kembali lagi ke ruang makan. Doyoung mengangguk sambil membereskan piring-piring. "Kapan kamu berangkat ke perusahaan?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Jaehyun. "Nanti. Gampang itu." Dasar bos!

Doyoung menghela nafas sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Selesai juga.

"Dottoki udah selesai?" kata Jaehyun sambil memeluk Doyoung. Doyoung membalas pelukannya, heran sih suaminya tetep manja gak kalah dari anak-anaknya.

"Cium ya?" tanya Jaehyun sambil nyengir. Doyoung mengangguk, kayaknya gak sadar. Jaehyun menciumnya lembut, tapi lama-lama makin dalam dan dalam. Doyoung sendiri terbawa permainan Jaehyun sehingga mulai membalasnya. Dan... ups, kenapa sama celanamu, Jaehyun?

"Jae.. Jaehyun?" tanya Doyoung agak gemetar. Dia punya firasat gak enak saat Jaehyun mulai melepas ciuman mereka dan menatapnya mesum. "Wae.. Waeyo?"

Jaehyun menyerigai. Dia menggendong Doyoung tanpa aba-aba.

"Jaehyunie? Ki.. Kita kok ke kamar?"

Jaehyun hanya mencium Doyoung sekilas, sebelum membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"JAEHYUN-AH! TURUNKAN AKU! JANGAN SEKARANG!"

Kemudian yang terdengar dari kamar mereka hanya desahan-desahan yang menggoda iman buat ngintip.

.

Hape mereka berdua aja dalam posisi mati, kelihatannya Jaehyun dari awal mau nyerang sang ttoki.

.

.

.

.

Haha~ Panda malah buat oneshoot. Bukannya apa, ini terinspirasi dari editan teaser NCT Dream –diedit jadi Doyoung- dan komen, Doyoung mah cocoknya jadi mama di sana. Jadiii muncullah ff yang langsung Panda buat dalam 3 jam!

Anyway, review juseyo~


End file.
